


Lured

by VulpesVulpes713



Series: Voltron Vlogs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Laith, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Lance (Voltron), Voltron, klance, klance fluff, lance's vlog, paladin vlogs, vld, voltron vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/pseuds/VulpesVulpes713
Summary: Follows after Keith's vlog fic, foundhereand leading into Lance's vlog, foundhere





	Lured

**Author's Note:**

> Just a head's up:
> 
> I wrote this for my own self-indulgence. I by no way mean to take away from Lance's vlog, or alter the meaning. I simply took what I wanted from the content given and twisted it to serve my needs.
> 
> Really I just wanted some klance to follow after Keith's own vlog, seeing as I made this a series. I guess what I'm trying to say is ship what you want and be happy little space defenders. :)

As much as Lance wanted to, carrying Keith back to his room was simply not going to happen. The guy weighed an impressive amount considering his size, and his sleep heavied muscles did little to help matters.

 

So after Lance was positive Keith was out for the count, he had wiggled his way out from under his arms, replaced his blue paladin armour, and covered his friend with one of the spare blankets floating around the room. 

 

And gosh, maybe he had taken just a  _ few  _ photos of the guy. Who could blame him! Keith was unfairly adorable in his sleep.

 

Lance shook the image of Keith curled up on the cushions with his cheeks smushed childishly from his head as he slowly closed the door behind him, allowing the guy the opportunity to nap. Lord knows the boy needed it.

 

_ Especially after that….whatever you wanna call it.  _

 

_ I didn’t think Keith knew  _ how _ to cry! Much less be willing to hug me. _

 

_ And..snuggle. _

 

_ Geesh what a wild ride that was. _

 

Lance ran a hand through his hair as he walked, desperately trying to clear his head of Keith. Had he the time, he would relish in a cold shower; using the icy water to re-focus on the task at hand, as well as, well...other stuff. 

 

_ Don’t think about that! All we did was hug! _

 

Lance shook his head more forcibly, rounding the corner where he and Keith had stood as the other boy broke down. 

 

_ I’m really curious about what he said in his vlog.  _

 

_ But on the other hand, would that be an invasion of privacy? Maybe Keith wouldn’t want me to see… _

 

_ Oooo that just makes me wanna see more!! _

 

“It’s none of my business,” he said aloud, and nodded to himself as the echo of his words drifted back to him. 

 

_ Right. If Keith wanted to, he would tell me. _

 

_ Besides, I have more important things to attend to right now. _

 

_ Things like what the hell am I supposed to talk about after comforting Keith for the last three hours!  _

 

All Lance’s mind could supply were images of the boy curled up at his side; fingers entangled with Lance’s own and twitching every now and again as he drifted off to sleep. Lance had allowed himself a brief nap as well; not because he needed one per se, but because moving was simply out of the question. Plus Keith was warm...and sort of soft.

 

It honestly reminded Lance of having a pet fall asleep on his lap: it was his duty to keep them comfortable until they chose to move, lest they run off and never want to cuddle again.

 

_ Not that I should be thinking about cuddling with Keith. _

 

_ That was a one time thing. Probably. I mean… _

 

_ No. Definitely a one time thing. I was just doing the guy a favour! _

 

But the thought did little to banish the memories of Keith’s arms wrapped securely around his neck, warm and safe and-

 

_ NOPE. _

 

Lance was standing in front of the door to the room Keith had barged out of; the room where the camera was set up. 

 

“I still don’t know what to say…”

 

He should have gone to speak with Hunk first, maybe ask him what sort of stuff he had talked about. Or hell, even Coran! Or Allura-

 

_ Wait….that’s it! _

 

_ I’ll talk about the Princess! _

 

Lance felt a smile form on his face as he let pictures of the Altean flood his mind. They didn’t banish the thoughts of Keith, simply shared the same space. 

 

It was interesting, to say the least, but Lance took comfort in the fact that he now had a topic to discuss for the vlog. One that was  _ relatively _ safe to speak about. 

 

_ I’ll just talk about Allura! The real driving force behind all this. _

 

_ Yeah. Perfect. No mention of Keith. I don’t think he would appreciate the sentiment.  _

 

_ Besides. What would I even say!  _

 

_ That I may or may not have a slight, very tiny, practically not even there crush on him?  _

 

_ Pfft. Ridiculous.  _

 

_ I’ll just divert all that energy into Allura. Everyone already knows about my crush on her anyways. Nothing new about that.  _

 

_ Right. Foolproof. _

 

And with that, Lance pushed open the door and waltzed into the room.

 

***

 

It started off well. Great even!

 

Lance opened his paladin vlog with a wide smile and charming persona, ready to melt the hearts of any who watched with a quick wink and flick of his wrist. 

 

And talking about Allura was easy! 

 

He mentioned the day they met, how important it was, and yeah,  _ maybe _ he focused a little too much on himself when it came to retelling the events, but hey. It was his vlog. What’s a guy to do!

 

But then...things sort of went downhill. 

 

_ I should have just stuck with that first story! Why the heck did I mention all those other times! _

 

See, somewhere along the way, Lance’s mind, now crammed to the brim with images of both Allura  _ and _ Keith, got confused. 

 

Somehow, as he was talking about the Princess and how they met, and how she most  _ obviously _ likes him, Lance’s brain switched perspectives. 

 

Or well, not perspectives so much as people.

 

Suddenly all Lance could think about was  _ freaking Keith _ ! And he was sure that at one point the camera caught the exact moment that shift happened. 

 

_ I can’t talk about Keith! Focus!  _

 

_ Focus!!! _

 

So he redoubled his efforts to think about Allura, and even Nyma! It was difficult, but he managed. 

 

**_“Yeah, she’s great-”_ **

 

But at the same time,  _ he’s _ great. Thank god he hadn’t switched pronouns; not that they meant anything anyways, but it saved him the hassle of an explanation. 

 

_ But then you had to ruin it with that embarrassing confession! Dude! Uncool.  _

 

_ “ _ **_-I mean she probably thinks I’m great and strong-”_ **

 

_ Keith is pretty strong as well. You’ve seen him fight those sentries,  _ Lance’s brain had supplied unhelpfully.  _ And he always manages to look good doing it. Rugged and tough- _

 

**_“-and pretty.”_ **

 

_ Oh crap,  _ Lance had frozen then. _ Did I just say that outloud?!  _

 

And that was the thought progression that had lead up to his slip-up, leading to the awkward backtracking that had Lance desperately searching for a delete button on the recorder. Surely the system had one. 

 

_ I need to ask Coran about that later. Or Pidge? _

 

_ Nah. Pidge would make fun of me. Can’t give her that kind of blackmail material.  _

 

Lance had taken a moment to recollect himself after the incident; focusing on his breathing as he struggled to clear his mind. 

 

But try as he might, Keith just wouldn’t leave! He was hot-glued to the side of Lance’s brain, and slowly thoughts of Allura just didn’t seem all that prevalent anymore. 

 

His mind was tainted red, and Lance, quite frankly, didn’t care. 

 

_ Ah whatever. I already have my foot in my mouth. May as well keep going.  _

 

And so he had, though this time with less focus on Allura. 

 

This time he let his thoughts drift to the paladin snoozing soundly just a five minute walk away. The next words to stumble from his mouth were unexpected even to him, and yet, oddly enough, entirely true.

 

**_“I’m not ready to settle down just yet. I mean there are a lot of fish in the sea. And in space there are a ton of seas, and some of those seas don’t even have fish!”_ **

 

His mind had drifted lazily to Plaxum and the mermaids, and he vaguely recalled thinking if maybe Keith could be fish, or if he was something else altogether.

 

_ Maybe I should try casting his direction. See if he bites… _

 

_ Or maybe I should focus on finishing this damn vlog! _

 

So Lance had wrapped it up, making a fool of himself once again as he wondered at the legitimacy of a word. It wasn’t his fault the term got jumbled. There was just too much going on in his head! And he was constantly second-guessing his words! That tended to be a side-effect of knowing more than one language.

 

When the screen finally went dark, Lance exhaled deeply. It quickly transitioned to a groan as he slumped back in the seat, tossing his arms over his face as he imagined the looks of his friends when they watched the video.

 

_ Maybe Allura will decide these are all garbage and just toss them. _

 

_ I mean, she can’t use Keith’s...he started crying! What sort of message would that send to the universe! _

 

_ And after seeing mine...well, who knows.  _

 

He stood then, wondering if the vlogs were even worth the effort of making. They were no closer to defeating the Galra, and it wasn’t like there was a line of aliens outside just waiting to sign up for their cause. 

 

What good would a short video of him making a fool of himself in the name of Voltron do?!

 

“Ugh, this was dumb,” Lance grumbled as he staggered away from the table towards the door, and was shocked to see that perhaps he had spoken too soon. 

 

Though not a line, there was still an alien waiting just outside as the door slid open.

 

One alien, or  _ half-alien _ , with messy black hair and a sheepish, almost shy smile on his face as violet eyes wandered up to Lance’s face.

 

_ Keith! _

 

“How’d it go?” 

 

Lance blinked, feeling heat flood his cheeks as he thought back to the mess of a vlog he had just created. Or maybe his flush had everything to do with the boy standing directly in front of him. 

 

Who knows.

 

“I-what are you doing here?” he stuttered, avoiding the topic of the video and gulping deeply as Keith laughed with a tender hush. 

 

_ Oh man...forget vlogs, I could do a whole movie about that sound alone! _

 

“I uh...woke up shortly after you left, and, um…” Keith trailed off, looking suddenly much too bashful to go on. Lance’s heart felt like exploding at the sight.

 

“Ah, you missed me!” he cheered, tossing his arms around Keith in a shameless hug. The boy stiffened momentarily beneath him, then relaxed into the embrace with a muffled sigh. Lance hummed contently. “What was it, the wise words? The sturdy chest?”

 

“The warmth, mostly,” Keith said, leaning back as Lance let his hands fall to his sides. He could  _ almost _ believe Keith was being serious, had the boys lips not curved up in a hint of a smile that betrayed his true intentions. Lance still feigned hurt however, and stepped back to place a hand over his heart in mock offense.

 

“Wow, Keith, that wounds me. And after all that hugging! We had a  _ bonding  _ moment! I  _ cradled _ you in my-”

 

“Alright shut it,” Keith chuckled, shoving Lance gently as he bit back a grin. Lance allowed his free reign over his face, and any hindering thoughts he had been harbouring over his vlog faded away like steam on glass. 

 

“So,” he said after a moment, and Keith tilted his head in question. “You feeling better?”

 

The boy nodded, a slight blush colouring his cheeks as he ducked his head.

 

Lance knew he was no better off, but decided to spare them both the teasing in favour of something else.

 

“Cool. Then, do you wanna go build a fort in that room and pretend these stupid vlogs don’t exist?”

 

Keith’s eyebrows shot up on his forehead, almost comically so, and Lance stifled a laugh.

 

“Did yours not go well either?” he asked, and Lance shrugged. 

 

“It went ok, I guess. I don’t know if Allura will think so, but, hey, lots of fish in the sea, right?”

 

If Keith was confused by the statement, he didn’t let it show. Instead he nodded softly, sliding in close next to Lance as they made their way back to the couch filled room. 

 

“You’re right,” he said as they turned the corner of the hall, and Lance glanced down at him with an inquisitive look. “There  _ are _ lots of fish in the sea. And lots of seas in space.” 

 

Lance paused, wondering if perhaps Keith had overheard part of his vlog. 

 

_ But that room was pretty soundproof...I mean, none of us heard him when he started crying in his vlog. _

 

_ What if… _

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, and then, just to see: “and not all of them have fish.”

 

Keith laughed, shoulders bouncing enthusiastically, almost in rhythm to Lance’s heartbeat. 

 

“I wonder what’s in them then,” he mused, brushing up against Lance’s side almost unknowingly; as if their armour was slightly magnetized. 

 

Lance was over the moon, which was a void saying now that he thought about it, but the sentiment remained. And as he and Keith settled back into that cozy room with all the couches and set about building their fort, he let his mind wander just a little bit further down previously forbidden paths.

 

So what if he wasn’t ready to settle down just yet. It wasn’t like there was a rush. And sure, Allura was great, awesome really, but...maybe she wasn’t the fish Lance needed.

 

Maybe she wasn’t even the fish he wanted…

 

_ Hell, what if I don’t even want a fish! _

 

_ What if...I want something else?  _

 

He let his mind consider what could possibly be lurking in the depths of those fishless seas, just waiting for him to cast out. To try.

 

**_“I wonder what’s in them then.”_ **

 

_ Yeah...I wonder. _

 

_ Maybe it’s time I find out. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Come chat on [my tumblr](https://vulpes--vulpes.tumblr.com/) anyday!


End file.
